No One Cares, Until You're Gone
by noticemekitty
Summary: Velma has been insecure and close to running away for a while, but Shaggy leaving her for a dog is the last straw. She runs away from Crystal Cove with the gang on her tail. But will the gang be too late to save her from herself. SCOOBY DOO MYSTERY INC.


**Chapter IHurt**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxVelmas story**

Velma stood in disbelief. A DOG? He dumped me for a flipping dog, this is insane. He is insane. No one in their right mind would break up with a girl for a dog, unless the girl was her. Then she tried to stop herself. She'd done this before. The evil side of her mind took over. _See, even he dumps you, and for a dog. You really are an annoying pest, the team would be an even number without you, now the group is odd. Hahaha see what I did there, Velma. _She came back to real life, out of her head. She was crying to Daphne apparently. She ran, not caring. She just ran, back home. She raced in the door, ignoring her mother's "Oh hello Velma, what's wrong?"She ran into her room and looked around. What did she just do. _Now their worried, now they think you're just a big drama queen. _She hated that this was true. She sighed and opened her computer.

She started to type, a letter, into word. _To whom it may concern, probably not a lot. I am leaving, perhaps never coming back. I find myself annoying and pestering, and others probably find me that too. I am most likely described as an insecure drama queen. I am tempestuous know it all, and I shall never bother anyone else again.-Velma _She closed her laptop gently. She heard people up the stairs, several people. "Jinkies the gang!" she whispered. She grabbed her laptop and jumped out her window. She fell gently in the bushes, she set her laptop on the ground and ran down the street, trying to get out of Crystal Cove as soon as possible.

She ran hard, so hard that her legs ached for rest. If she stopped, she knew people would be there. People she didn't want to see. She ran till she was at the entrance to Crystal Cove. She stared at it, as though passing through it might cause a paradox. She stepped through it slowly, then kept running. She found herself far from Crystal Cove, almost to Gatorsburg. She found a hollow tree. She put her head in her hands and weeped slowly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThe Gangs story, after Velma ran away /3**

The gang just stood there. "Like, what just happened?" Shaggy muttered, rubbing his hair. Scooby raised his arms in defendance. "You dumped her for a dog, she's just sad. Breakups are always hard. Let's go see if we can make her feel better, Freddie?" Fred was in the van already. **AN;;Pretend the van has gas** the gang got in, with Shaggy looking sort of down. He felt he had made the right choice, but couldn't help feeling bad for Velma. He didn't know what it was like to get your heartbroken, he had no idea how much it hurt. They drove to Velma's house. She had obviously been there, noticing Velma's room's light was on.

The gang walked up and knocked on the door. Velma's mom came to the door. "Let me guess? Velma? She stormed up to her room, kinda in a bad mood." the gang thanked Velma's mom and walked up the stairs to Velma's room. They heard the thud of a window opening and a crash. "Velma!?" Daphne ran ahead of the group and burst through Velma's closed door. No Velma. Daphne ran to the window, she only saw Velma's laptop on the ground. Daphne ran back down, telling the guys as she ran. They were all panicking by the time they got down by the laptop. They stared at it, as though it was a rare artifact.

Shaggy picked it up and opened it. The letter immediantly popped up. Shaggy read it outloud confused. "_To whom it may concern, probably not a lot. I am leaving, perhaps never coming back. I find myself annoying and pestering, and others probably find me that too. I am most likely described as an insecure drama queen. I am tempestuous know it all, and I shall never bother anyone else again.-Velma" _The gang just stared at each other. "Well, what are we waiting for, we need to go find her." There was no excitement of a new adventure in Fred's voice. He was more serious than anyone had ever seen him.

The gang walked ahead, Scooby running ahead to the van. Shaggy felt only guilt deep inside him. He felt sick. He hadn't thought of food since Velma had run away, which was the longest he had thought about anything other than food. He had broken her heart, which must have been the last straw for her. If only they had known before hand that she felt like that. They could have avoided any of this.

x-x-x-x

AN;; what do you think Will Continue!


End file.
